The Other StepSister
by Jimmy Jojo
Summary: Chapter 4 up now- finally Ever After from Jacqueline's P.O.V. While Danielle's falling in love with Henry, Jacqueline's also dealing with the trials of love, life and relationships.
1. Sisterly Compassion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ever After, or any of it's characters, but I wish I did because it's one of my favourite characters.**

**Summary: Ever After from Jacqueline De Ghent's P.O.V. What really happened between her and Captain Laurent? What does she really think of her family? I've only written this chapter so I'm not completely sure what I'm going to write for the other chapters, but there's going to be a lot on her relationship with Captain Laurent after this chapter, and also on her sisterly relationship with Danielle. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. Sisterly Compassion **

"DANIELLE!" As always the demanding shriek of my mother was enough to bring the servant girl running. Loaded with an arm full of bread she practically ran into the dining room, almost tripping over her dress on the way.

"Morning Madame. Marguerite. Jacqueline. I trust you slept well," Unlike my mother and sister, I smiled pleasantly at Danielle, marveling at how she remained so bright and positive when the resentful eyes of Mother never left her any peace. They're my family, and I find it difficult enough to tolerate them as it is.

"What kept you?" I sighed with pity for my stepsister as she placed the food on the table, mother's daily interrogation begun. I could feel Danielle searching her brain for a plausible explanation. It didn't particularly matter what she said anyway. Nothing was ever good enough for her. Nothing but her precious Marguerite. Her Marguerite who would one day be the bride and Queen to Prince Henry if mother had her way. The darling sister who I had the deepest desire to push down the stairs every time she looked at me as though I were a brainless fool.

"I fell off the ladder in the orchard but I am better now," I heard Danielle finally explain to my mother.

"Someone's been reading in the fire place again. Look at you, ash and soot everywhere" Marguerite smirked. Poor Danielle barely had a second to speak for herself before my mother also decided to prey upon Danielle.

"You know some people read because they can not think for themselves."

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs Cinder-soot if you insist on smelling like one?"

"Oh that was harsh Marguerite," spoke up mother once again, though obviously anything but upset with Marguerite's tone.

I silently prayed for that to be the end of their attack, and for Danielle to be left in peace for the morning. I honestly did feel for my stepsister. She'd been forced to be a servant in her father's home while my mother and sister treated themselves as the princesses they believed they deserved to be, and all the while treating her as just another one of their animals. I raised my glass to my lips, concentrating on drinking the liquid and not breaking the glass over my sister's skull. Tempting as it seemed.

Despite my prayers for my stepsister's peace of mind, my stepmother's abuse continued, as she rambled about the extraordinary inconvenience it was caring and mothering Danielle, while Danielle stared stood about looking helpless and guilty. I admit most of the conversation I attempted not to listen, though my mother continued after Danielle left the room to continue her chores in peace.

"After all that I do. After all I have done, it's never enough," she sighed, gaining Marguerite's sympathies but not my own. Instead I opted to spend the remainder of breakfast in my own silence and thoughts.

After breakfast I searched the manor for Danielle but she was no where to be seen. I asked the other servants Paulette and Louise but they just informed me with polite coldness that she had left for the day with her friend Gustav. Those ladies had never liked me. I suppose they believe that it is impossible for someone sharing the same blood as mother and marguerite to be a truly kind person. I cannot blame them for thinking that. I can barely forgive myself for my genetic misfortunes either. I glumly walk down the staircase unsure what to do with myself, eager for some activity to relieve my boredom.

"Jacqueline dear," my mother announces, appearing from behind me. "Where is Danielle? I must know this instant!"

"I know not, mother. I believe she may have gone for a walk in the woods. Why do you ask?" For all I knew, that's where she was. I was well aware of Danielle's fondness for walking, a

"Oh, that girl! Is it too much to ask that she is where I need her to be? She is so selfish, never thinking of others, and only herself! Wouldn't you agree Marguerite?" she asked turning to my elder sister.

"Oh, certainly mother!" Marguerite exclaimed, smirking with scorn. "I think perhaps all the luxury she is permitted to live in has gone to her head. Perhaps a few nights sharing the farmyard with the chickens would do her a world of good." They both laughed at that, though I hardly see why. I don't mean to sound cruel, but Marguerite has the sense of humour of a donkey.

"Well anyway Jacqueline, the moment Danielle returns, inform her to sweep the sitting room again. When I walked in earlier it was barely fit to sit in." Mother requested, turning her attention back to me.

"Why can't you ask her yourself? She'll surely be back soon." I told her, leaning against the stairs.

"Marguerite and I are going into town to buy a brooch. I saw an absolutely stunning one the other day, with rubies and emeralds enough for the Queen!" she gushed happily. "And as beautiful as my daughter is, I want her in something….sensational for when Prince Henry lays his eyes on her."

"Ohhh! And perhaps he'll be so taken with me; he'll leave that Spanish pig and whisk me away to the church that very day. And then I shall be princess, and Cinderella will be cleaning my royal garments!" Marguerite squealed happily.

"Can I not come as well? I think I may also need a new brooch. The ones I have are so old and worn!" I said, excited to be doted upon like Marguerite.

"Oh Jacqueline, of course not! It is Marguerite's duty to look as dazzling as possible for the prince, and it's your job to prepare her." And with that, they left. And I was left looking at the door, not knowing whether I despised or envied my sister more.

When I heard the carriage pull away from the house, I opened the door, and began walking for the forest. I've been becoming fonder and fonder of long walks lately. Often at night, I go into Danielle's room, and we stay awake forever talking about our dreams, our fears, and our hopes. Danielle frequently talks about the freedom walking gives her, the adrenaline rush that flows through her with every step. In her walks she creates fantasy worlds, and lovers, and adventures and her life is opened up in front of her, because her mind is completely freed of anything in reality. I always loved her idea that everything on a walk is an inspiration for a story, a story you write for yourself, with your feet, as long as you allow your mind to wander. When she first told me that, I thought it sounded a little silly, until I tried it for myself. I must admit, it was positively addicted.

I thought about this as I walked further into the forest. It was a little strange really. I felt closer to Danielle than I ever have felt towards my own sister and mother. I looked up as I walked and saw a familiar figure running through the forest, in the direction of town.

"Danielle!" I called out, running towards her. She stopped dead in her tracks, a look of fear on her face. When she saw it was just me, her face softened.

"Oh, Jacqueline! I thought you were Marguerite. Or even worse, the Baroness."

"No, no. It's just me." I laughed. "Do you really suspect Marguerite or my mother would be caught trekking through the forest?" Danielle laughed at the thought.

"No, you're right. Although that is certainly an amusing thought. Forgive me, I was just heading towards town, to meet Gustav," she informed me.

It was then that I noticed she was holding something tightly in her hands, something that looked like a very familiar yellow gown.

"My, my. That looks like one of Marguerite's dresses." Danielle's face paled once again with fear. "Danielle? What are you up to?"

"Please Jacqueline, you must promise me you won't tell anyone, "she begged me, though I was still confused as to why she would be holding one of Marguerite's dresses. "Please, especially not the Baroness!"

"I won't, I promise. Of course not!" I assured her. "but please, Danielle, tell me what's going on."

She remained silent for a few minutes, collecting her thoughts. I couldn't properly see how she was feeling.

"I'm bringing Maurice home," she finally said. "I'm going to disguise myself as a courtier, and pay the debt against him."

"Danielle! They'll know, you'll get caught, this can't possibly work!" I exclaimed, unable to suppress the shock I felt. Bringing home a servant? Mother would not approve of that at all. And a commoner dressing as a courtier? Oh, if she was caught, the poor girl would be punished with five days in the stocks! The risks were enormous if she was caught. It frightened me to even think of it.

"Jacqueline, it will work. Because it has to, "she said steadily, showing me a handful of silver.

"Danielle! Where did you get all of that?"

"An angel, Jacqueline. Believe me, it was an angel. Please, cover for me, and I'll be forever in your debt." She begged once again.

I smiled and nodded. She mouthed thank you before running off once again with the dress towards town.

"Good luck" I called after her, smiling. She waved, still running, causing me to laugh. Starting back towards to house I smiled to myself. My stepsister, I thought to myself, she's brave, much braver than I could ever be.

**Well, that was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought because I like reviews but I've only done one other story, and also if you have any further ideas for the story's improvement, I'd be happy to hear it. If you like the story I'll update soon, promise.**


	2. A Royal Visit

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ever.**

**Thanks a heap to both of my reviewers jenni-nikole and CSIMel, I really appreciate the reviews- you both rock! **

**Chapter 2. A Royal Visit**

I returned to the house late in the morning to find Marguerite and mother returning from town, an enormous, gold brooch attached to the low-cut neckline of Marguerite's dress. She made no secret of her delight in the jewel and was obviously pleased that the ornate item displayed a great deal of her assets.

"My Lord, Marguerite!" I exclaimed as I walked in the door after her. "If that thing was any larger, you'd be feet over head in no time. Are you sure it isn't a little _too _extravagant?"

My seemingly innocent question was met with a look so cold it could freeze the sun.

"Oh Jacqueline, you cannot possibly be this naïve! There is nothing on this earth that is too extravagant for the Prince of France! Or for that matter, his wife," she smirked. "You're just jealous because you know when he sees me wearing this he won't be able to take his royal eyes off me." Having said that, she pivoted on her heel and strode into the house. Love shouldn't be a silly game of seduction or for that matter a pursuit of a crown, I told myself as I followed her in. I only wished for Danielle's bravery which would give me the strength to tell Marguerite myself. But my cowardliness knew she would only further patronize and ridicule me. As she has for my entire life to this point.

In the bedchamber, mother and Marguerite continued to gush and exclaim over the exquisiteness of the brooch, while trying on dresses and dresses which could be worn for the meeting with the prince. I rolled my eyes and slumped into a chair, as I was more than used to this. Every week some beautiful item was bought merely for Marguerite's pleasure, and if we didn't all compliment it incessantly, oh there'd be hell to pay! Their games, their follies and intrigues had begun boring me many, many years ago, but though I'd learnt to play along and stay out of their way, a part of me still longed for the sort of affection mother had bestowed upon Marguerite daily. Even if it was selfish, materialistic-based, affection, I couldn't help wanting it. Sighing, I picked up a white quill from the table, plucking at the feathers in a poor attempt to release me from my jealousy and my boredom.

Quite suddenly, I heard the sound of hoof beats, galloping outside the manor. Mother must have heard them too for she was at the window within seconds.

"Oh my Lord, he is here, Marguerite he is here! Oh what an hour for him to come!" Mother exclaimed, her anxiety showing in her pale face. "Child, quickly! Put on other gown, you cannot possibly expect him to see you as you are!"

"Mother, who is it?" I begged, anxious to know what was exciting her so.

"Oh you twit! Can you not imagine who it is?" shrieked Marguerite, now also in a frenzy. "It is Prince Henry, he is galloping through the gate as we speak. Oh, how shall I greet him, mother?"

"There is no time for that!" mother explained heading for the door. "Just put on that lovely red dress of yours we bought last week. It'll look stunning with the brooch, he won't be able to resist the sight of you!" she assured Marguerite before heading for the stars to meet the unexpected Prince.

"Come on, help me with my dress, I can hardly breathe in it!" Marguerite ordered.

"But what about me? I have to prepare to meet with the prince also. Why are you allowed to do everything, and I nothing?" I pouted, though I still went to assist my sister in squeezing into her dress. I know I sounded childish, but I admit I was jealous of my sister always receiving the finest of everything. Myself? I was barely treated with anymore respect than the servants!

"Oh, Jacqueline, how can you be so selfish at a time like this?" Marguerite screamed as she finally squeezed into the gown, panting for air. "We both know the Prince doesn't even cares you exist, and still you act so selfishly when you know one day you will be the Queen's sister! Now I am going down those stairs to win me a crown!" With the last word barely out of her mouth, she raced for the open doorway, towards the stairs. Not wanting to miss seeing the Prince, I raced for the stairs, grasping for the quill as I went.

As we ran down the stairs, we both grasped and grappled to be the first one out the front door, and therefore, the first one to catch the Prince's eye.

"Get out of my way, I need to get out, let me out!" shrieked Marguerite, pushing me backwards, as she fell through the door.

"Oh Marguerite, wait for me!" I pleaded as I practically fell through the door, right into my sister, as Prince Henry and his men looked on.

"Oh ladies. There you are," began my mother, as both myself and Marguerite attempted to regain composure. As we curtsied before royalty, I could detect the embarrassment in my mother's voice over her daughters creating such a scene.

"Your highness, may I present Marguerite Francoise Louise of the house of Ghent?" she spoke proudly, as she presented Marguerite to the prince as though she were some prize. "….And Jacqueline."

I felt humiliated at my degrading introduction towards the prince, as though I didn't deserve the prestigious title my sister was awarded. In an effort to appear more impressive towards the prince, or even more appealing, I hid my quill behind my ear as I have sometimes heard of women at balls and parties to increase their attractiveness for their partners.

"Ladies, you seem to have blossomed overnight," complimented the Prince, though his praises, in my mind, seemed less than sincere. His indifference towards me seemed hardly surprising as I hadn't been permitted the time Marguerite had to appear pretty and presentable.

"We're so looking forward to celebrating the engagement of your own Spanish rose," gushed my mother, stepping forward to stroke the Prince's horse.

The prince's face turned sour, as though it were an event he'd much rather forgot. Marguerite took this opportunity to step towards the Prince, keeping on her face her seductive smile, which I'm sure she thought would be enough to capture the Prince's heart. Not wanting to be left behind, yet again, I walked forward, eager to hear the Prince.

"Yes well, there have been several new developments in regard to Spain." The Prince replied to my mother's intrigue, avoiding eye contact with anyone. When once again he glanced in the direction of Marguerite and myself, Marguerite's brooch seemed to have worked to its proper effect, as Prince Henry could hardly take his eyes off her.

"I must say Marguerite, that brooch is…stunning," he praised.

"This old thing? You're too kind," Marguerite replied with false modesty, obviously pleased with Prince Henry's reaction to the expensive jewel. Feeling the pangs of jealousy in my heart once again, and eager for the same attention Marguerite was receiving I grasped the feather quill from my hair, and placed it in my dress directly inside my cleavage and smiled what I thought to be my most flattering smile. Before any of Henry's attention had a chance of reaching me, my mother stole it with another of her questions. Feeling defeated once again, I let my gaze slip. My interest though was risen when I heard an amused chuckle. I raised my head to see the man on the horse next to Henry's hiding a laugh at the unsubtle placement of the quill. In his captain's uniform he appeared strangely handsome, though his deep brown eyes were so warm I couldn't help but smile. To see him so jovial amused me greatly, though not so much at the red tinge that swept over his face as I smiled at him. I chuckled as the same warm, red tinge spread over my face, sending Goosebumps over my body.

"Good day ladies," the Prince's farewells brought me back to reality, though I couldn't stop smiling at the captain, as I curtsied farewell. As they rode off, I couldn't help but stay and watch, though Mother and Marguerite continued back into the house. As the Prince and the captain reached the gate, Prince Henry kept on riding towards the castle, but to my surprise and delight the captain briefly stopped his horse and looked back at me. I could feel his warm smile from the gate, and even after he rode out of sight, I could still feel the warmth like a warm summer breeze. It was a feeling I had never felt before in my life, nor have I felt anything remotely like it. Though I had sometimes read of the characters in Danielle's beloved books feeling those feelings, I had never expected to feel them myself. How wondrous! I wonder if I'll ever see him again, I thought to myself with a smile, as I wandered back into the house to join mother and Marguerite.

**There's chapter 2 finished. I've had a lot of spare time, so it's done quickly. Again, please review, even if you don't like it or you want me to fix up a heap of stuff-constructive criticism's fine as long as it's honest. Chapter 3 should be up fairly soon, but if you have any ideas for it, or the rest of the story, I'll be happy to hear them. **


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch!**

**Notes: Starts at the scene just after Danielle returns home from rescuing Maurice at the royal court. I quite like this chapter but feel free to review and tell me what you think. **

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

Danielle arrived home several hours later. Marguerite and I had silently immersed ourselves in a board game in the sitting room when through the window I saw Danielle walking with Paulette, Louise and to my surprise, Maurice. My heart eased to know that she had been successful in buying him back, and judging by the relieved smiles on all their faces it was quite obvious that they too were thrilled he had returned.

Despite my happiness Maurice had been brought home, I still felt fear for my stepsister as I knew the minute she walked inside the house; she would be pounced upon by mother. Since the Prince left this morning, Mother had done nothing but scream about Danielle's humiliating and deviant behaviour.

Apparently before Marguerite and I had come to greet the Prince, he had been telling mother how early this morning he had 'borrowed' a horse of ours and Danielle had forced him to return it. The Prince had said Danielle had spoken quite forcefully and also had a good arm. The idea made me laugh a little. I knew she was brave, but brave enough to strike the Prince of France? Why I had never imagined anyone daring enough to even think a thing like that.

All afternoon mother had spoken of nothing else, and both Marguerite and I knew that the minute Danielle was home, she would be in strife. Though while I felt greatly for Danielle at this point, I'm sure Marguerite was only too happy to see our stepsister in trouble. And of course she confirmed that thought the minute Danielle walked alone into the sitting room.

"Somebody's in trouble," Marguerite sang cheerfully, as she rolled the dice into the middle of the board. I was losing quite miserably, but I was far too concerned for Danielle to care.

"What do you mean?" Before Danielle had even finished what she was saying, mother had come up behind her and grabbed her forcefully by the ear pushing her into a lounge chair.

"You stupid, stupid girl!" she screamed in Danielle's face. "How dare you do this to me? To Marguerite? Why the whole thing makes me sick! Its deceitfulness Danielle and I will not have it in this house!" I don't I've ever seen Danielle look so scared by my mother. She looked at me in panic, her eyes begging for help.

"What did I do?" she asked helplessly, looking back at mother.

"Think Danielle, think really hard," sneered Marguerite, enjoying Danielle's discomfort.

I mouthed the word 'horses' while miming galloping with my fingers, as Danielle looked at me once again questioningly. Another snide look from Marguerite made me feel as uncomfortable as Danielle looked, so I picked up the dice and rolled onto the game to take my sister's attention off me.

"Prince Henry stole our horse this morning?" asked Danielle, as Marguerite and I continued watching on.

"Yes, and that would explain why he returned it this afternoon!" patronized mother. "How dare you let him surprise us like that?"

"I'm sorry!" begged Danielle.

"Well luckily for you, Marguerite turned in a beautiful performance," said mother, her tone now boastful. "She and the Prince had quite an interlude."

"I shouldn't be surprised if he drops by again," smirked Marguerite. I glared at her. It made me feel sick that she could be so uncaring for Danielle, who was obviously feeling quite put out by mother's accusations.

"Come, come! I must know exactly what was said," started my mother, as she turned on Danielle once again. "The simplest phrase can have a thousand meanings. He said you were forceful, what did you say?"

Danielle looked at me for help. With my eyes I begged her to choose her words carefully, for I knew if she didn't, mother would make her suffer. For if there was one thing mother could do well, it was making others suffer.

"I called him I thief madam, I did not recognize him!"

"Oh Danielle, you poor little country girl," laughed my mother, now amused. "Well, we must work extra hard, to make sure the manor is spotless. We can't have a royal bottom sitting on a dirty chaise now can we?" Danielle shook her head, still fearful of my mother's wrath.

Still laughing mother left the room, leaving Danielle to slump back into the chair with relief.

"What are you so happy about?" demanded Marguerite. "You almost ruined my chances with Henry! Mother was right. You are just a stupid, little country girl!" with that she pushed back her chair and stormed out of the room. I could tell she wasn't really upset with the early events of the day with Henry, but rather she was upset that Danielle had been let off so lightly. I couldn't help but laughing at her after she was out of the room, which of course led for Danielle to also burst into fits on laughter. She walked over to Marguerite's empty seat and slumped into it.

"So, was that really all my fault?" she asked, still smiling.

"Oh no, of course not. You know what mother and Marguerite are like," I assured her. "Any excuse to scream at someone." We both laughed again, enjoying each other's company. I must admit, when mother and Marguerite weren't around and it was just me and Danielle, it felt like we weren't stepsisters, but real sisters. A feeling I'd grown to love more than anything in the world.

"Come," said Danielle suddenly. "Let's take a walk, before I have to prepare dinner."

We walked out of the house, down the lane and towards the forest. Danielle told me in more detail about the happenings of this morning and her encounter with the Prince. When she told me she hadn't hit him, but rather pegged an apple at his skull, I wasn't sure whether to gasp in shock or laugh, so I settled for both.

"But how could you have gotten away with that?" I asked when I'd caught my breath. "He's the Prince; if it was his wish, you could have been put to death!" Danielle just nodded.

"Very true. But he didn't. In fact it was he who gave me the money I used to release Maurice. He said it was in return for my silence, though I know I can trust you not to break that."

"Of course," I replied, still surprised over the Prince's leniency. We were silent for awhile. I could feel Danielle had more to say and was hiding something, but whatever her reasons for staying silent were her own reasons and I didn't wish to pry.

I myself felt desperate to confide in her the strange and exciting feelings I had begun to feel for the nameless captain, but I was unsure on how to approach the subject. I knew in my mind how I felt, I just didn't know how to bring those emotions to words. I knew that when he stared at me with his deep, brown eyes, it made every nerve in my body tingle, and every sense shiver. I knew that when he smiled that warm smile of his, my blood rushed to my face and I couldn't help smiling broadly in his direction either. In fact just thinking of his beautiful smile was causing me to smile now, which of course Danielle didn't let go unnoticed.

"You've been grinning like that for the last 5 minutes," she laughed. "If you don't tell me what's brought this on, I will be forced to drag it out of you." Of course, she only succeeded in making me smile more, as well as blushing terribly.

"Oh Danielle, you'd think I was crazy if I told you," I said, biting my lip in embarrassment. She laughed and shook her head.

"Jacqueline, we live under the same roof as Marguerite and the Baroness," she said, as she stopped to look at me. "If you are crazy, I can hardly imagine what that makes them." She then kept walking, still pressing on for me to spit out my feelings.

"So, come now. Tell me what is making you blush so furiously." She begged.

I took a deep breath, slightly embarrassed for feeling so strangely for another person.

"I think there may be someone who I… I mean he's… he's just so… oh Danielle I don't know!" I laughed, unable to finish my sentence for embarrassment. I stopped walking when I realized Danielle was standing behind me, staring in shock, a smile stretched on her face from ear to ear.

"There is a man? Oh there is isn't there?" Danielle gushed. I can't recall ever seeing her so excited. "Well, who is it? Jacqueline, do not dare keep me in the dark! Oh, this is wonderful, my stepsister has found a love!"

"Do not jump to conclusions Danielle, this is not love. I can not think what it is. I haven't actually spoken to him, but when we met…he had the most spectacular eyes and his smile…" I drifted off mid-sentence just thinking about his smile. Danielle's soft laugh brought me back to reality.

"Alright then, it is not love. But I can see from your eyes you definitely like him and that you can not deny Jacqueline De Ghent!" she chided. "And if he is anything like your first impression seems to imply, then perhaps it may turn into love." She smiled at my still blushing face.

"So?" she asked, sitting on a fallen tree log on the side of the path. "Will I have to beg to find the name of this handsome stranger?" I laughed and sat beside her.

"I do not know his name, I was not able to find that out," I began. "Though I suspect he is a captain for the King's army as when we met, he was riding alongside Prince Henry and wearing the uniform of a royal captain." Danielle seemed surprised as I told her.

"The Prince?" she asked, now appearing more curious than excited. "When was it that you saw him?"

"Oh, just this morning," I replied. "When Prince Henry returned the horse. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it is no matter. I had just forgotten the Prince stopped at the manor," shrugged Danielle. "Come, let's head for the house. The Baroness is in one of her moods, I wouldn't want her to take it out on Louise or Paulette." I nodded and we stood up to walk in the direction of the manor.

"And perhaps the next time you meet with your beloved captain, he will be unable to resist your charms, and fall violently in love with you," she declared, with a laugh. I laughed right along with her, enjoying the entertainment.

"Let us live through the night first," I joked.

**Well that's chapter 3 done. I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, there's a lot more between Jacqueline and Captain Laurent, so I'll update it soon, if you like this one. **


	4. Finding Comfort

**A.N: Ok, ok, ok…… I am really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. Part of that has been because I've been majorly stuck on what exactly I was going to write for the story; part of it was because I got lazy. Another more recent part is that my computer hates me and won't let my open anything, but that's another issue. But I am going to finish this story, and I promise I won't take too long for the next update……that is if people like it……but a heap of people seem to like it so far, so coolies ******

**Disclaimer: Nothing, Zip, Zilch. I own nothing except the thoughts inside Jacqueline's head**

**Notes: This chapter is the first real meeting between Jacqueline and Laurent. It's a bit corny, but I like corny and I think with all that Jacqueline has to deal with, she deserves some corniness in her life. **

**Chapter 4: Finding Comfort**

I awoke later than usual the following day. Danielle was opening my curtains, and a beam of sunlight shone directly into my eyes causing me to shriek in pain.

"Well, that would be God's way of telling me to get up, I suppose," I laughed, reluctantly climbing out of the bed. "Oh, what time is it?" Danielle also laughed, handing me my dress.

"Jacqueline, it is almost midday. You slept through breakfast, and stepmother demanded I come and wake you immediately," she explained. "I was happy to let you sleep, but if I had defied stepmother I may as well have signed my own death warrant." I nodded in understanding, as I accepted the dress.

"Danielle, you don't have to do this you know," I said, signalling to the dress. "I know mother and Marguerite are happy watching you work as a servant, but when it is just the two of us, you are my stepsister." She smiled mischievously.

"Well I suppose you have no need for this then," she teased, taking the dress from my hands. "Hmm, it's quite lovely. Perhaps it will suit me well!" I laughed at her joke and snatched the dress back from her.

"Danielle, I still need to be dressed. I couldn't very well wander round all day in my nightgown." Danielle continued laughing, obviously in good spirits this morning.

"Alright, well I had better continue doing my chores with Paulette. You may not require me to work for you, but your mother has very different ideas." She laughed before walking out to help Paulette. I quickly dressed and ran down the stairs to find Marguerite and mother in the sitting room. Marguerite was dashing around the room in a frenzy of excitement while mother was seated in an armchair inspecting a letter with a secretive grin on her face. She looked up from the letter just as I entered the room.

"Well, how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence," she welcomed as I took a seat next to her, before gazing back down at the letter. "I certainly hope you have no plans for tomorrow Jacqueline, as the Prince has invited Marguerite to watch him play tennis against the Marquis De Limoges tomorrow afternoon." She raised her eyebrows excitedly as she spoke.

"But if he invited Marguerite, why must I go?"

"Because Jacqueline darling, Marguerite must make a good impression if the Prince intends to make her his bride, and as her sister it is your duty to support her in whatever way you can," mother explained in exasperation as if it were obvious. I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"But mother, how can you expect the Prince to make Marguerite his wife if he's already engaged?"

As her reply, mother simply handed me her letter, still smiling excitedly at Marguerite.

_To the Baroness De Ghent_

_& the Ladies of the house_

_Their Majesties Lord Chamberlain_

_Cordially invites you to a masque_

_In honour of _

_Signor Leonardo Da Vinci_

_On the eve of the feast of _

_St. Jude_

"Oh my, well that's exciting," I exclaimed, when I had finished reading.

"Exciting? Jacqueline, this is more than exciting!" Marguerite ranted. "Are you really too daft to understand what this means? Prince Henry has called off his engagement to that Spanish pig, and he now must find a bride before that very night. Oh mother, I swear to you now, if any other girl tries to steal my crown, I'll have her head!"

"Well we can't have that now can we?" promised mother. "We shall just have to make you appear irresistible to the Prince. Come now, we must find you the perfect dress to wear." I followed my mother and sister up the sisters to Marguerite's bedchamber, where Marguerite emptied her entire closet of gowns onto her bed and with each one, come up with a new excuse for what was wrong with it.

"It's blue!" she exclaimed in despair, when mother produced the 10th gown for inspection.

"But darling, Henry loves blue!" mother protested.

"Yes and fifty other girls will be wearing the exact same colour!" Marguerite collapsed on the bed pouting, as I continued trying to squeeze into a pretty green gown, which was so small it may as well have been made for a child.

"Well this one's too small," I declared, trying to hide my exasperation with a laugh. "I can barely breathe!"

"Well, when one cannot breathe, one cannot eat," recited mother, quite oblivious to my exasperation. "Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for," she said turning her attention back to Marguerite who was now practically tearing up the room.

"Something fit for a Queen!" my sister yelled angrily falling back onto the bed. A mischievous look caught in my mother's eye, as she smiled wickedly.

"Come ladies, I have just the thing, but we must speak of this to no one!"

"Oh I do love a good intrigue," Marguerite declared jumping off the bed and running after mother as they stole into mother's bedchamber. I sighed before following them, feeling anxious that whatever mother was up to could amount to no good.

When we were in mother's room, she reached under her bed to produce a large dusty wooden chest, which I can't remember ever seeing before in my life. She opened it to reveal a dainty white cloth concealing further secrets. Carefully, mother unwrapped the cloth and pulled out the most beautiful gown I had ever seen in my life. It was pure white, and made with fine silks and satins as well as beautiful white jewels held in place in the bust of the gown.

"Perfect!" Marguerite whispered, obviously as fascinated with the gown as I was. Glancing down into the box I noticed a pair of heels, which I lifted out, gasping as I touched them.

"Look at these shoes!" I exclaimed, holding them delicately as they were made of pure glass, with blue and white gems attached. "Where did you get these?" I asked, curious to know why we had never been shown such treasures.

"They're Danielle's dowry. For her wedding," mother smirked.

"Cinderella? Married?" Marguerite laughed, joining in the joke. "To who, the chimney sweep?" I didn't think it was quite as funny, though I did smile to think of Danielle wearing these precious clothes. Why, she would look beautiful!

"Well if they're hers, perhaps she'll want to wear them to the ball," I suggested innocently.

"Since when does a royal function include commoners?" chided Marguerite, angry I would even suggest such a thing.

"Well, never," I agreed. "But she is our stepsister, and the invitation did say 'to the ladies of the house…'"

"She's not of noble blood!" Marguerite declared, cutting me off. "Honestly Jacqueline, who's side are you on?" Danielle's I thought to myself, shaking my head at Marguerite's cruelty.

"What are you doing?" I heard another voice join the conversation, and turned to see Danielle standing in the doorway carrying firewood and holding a hurt look on her face. I turned to mother and Marguerite, trying to avoid a smirk spreading across my lips as I wondered how they would get themselves out of this. They glanced at each other, neither knowing what to say, mother smiling awkwardly.

"Airing out your dress, for the mask," mother said finally. I too now gazed at mother in

confusion.

"Her dress?" I asked. "But you just said…"

"I suppose for a commoner it'll have to do," contributed Marguerite, again cutting me off. "I mean look at it. It's practically an antique." I gazed at Danielle, finally realizing what mother and Marguerite were trying to do. Danielle couldn't really be buying this could she? It was so obvious what they were doing, but from the hopeful look on Danielle's face I could see she was believing every word.

"You wish me to go to a masque?" she asked, her hopeful smile widening at the mere thought. "I don't know what to say."

"Say? Honestly Danielle, it hurts you don't feel like one of my daughters," mother said brightly, but I could feel the lie so strongly it crushed the words. "I thought we could all go together, as one big happy family. That is if you complete your chores on time, mind your manners till then." I could only look at her, my mouth open in shock, the anger growing inside me. They would never let Danielle attend, I thought to myself angrily. No matter how hard she tried or what she did. And then when it was over and she realized that mother and Marguerite would never allow her to be an equal part of the family, her spirit would be crushed. Not able to watch this charade continue any further, I threw Danielle's shoes back into the chest and stormed out of the room.

Outside the room, I leant against the balustrade of the stairs, feeling my blood boiling. My fists were clenched tightly by my sides, as it was taking every ounce of my strength not to scream every obscenity under the sun and break everything in sight. Standing in that room, listening to mother and Marguerite filling Danielle's head with lies, and her heart with false hope was far too disgusting a sight to witness.

"What's the matter with her?" I heard Danielle ask from the bedchamber.

"She doesn't want you to go." Marguerite answered the sickly-sweetness of her lie almost too much to bear. I gasped in shock at their maliciousness. Only seconds before Danielle appeared in the doorway, mother and Marguerite were contently mocking her, using every excuse they could find to ridicule her misfortunes, and reprimanding _me_ for wanting her to attend the masque.

Barely able to hold back my rage, I stormed down the stairs and flew out the door, running as fast as I could to get away from the manor, and everyone inside it.

I ran all the way into the forest, until I was only a few hundred meters from the river, where I let myself go. I dropped to the leafy ground and screamed my lungs out. I just kept screaming and screaming until there was nothing left to scream. When I was done screaming, I felt relieved, as though a weight had been lifted from my stomach, though I still felt terrible for Danielle. Oh, how I hoped she didn't believe what Marguerite had said about me.

I tried to assure myself that Danielle was wise enough not to trust Marguerite over me, but I also knew that she was hopeful enough to be accepted as part of the family that any glimmer of acceptance would be taken to heart. And what if she believed Marguerite's lies? Then she would hate me and I would certainly have no one, I thought with a sinking heart. Paulette and Louise were never fond of me, and I knew as hard as I tried I would never be loved by my mother as Marguerite was. As for Marguerite, I am well aware that the only person on the earth who she dislikes more than Danielle is me.

Tears stung my eyes, and I let them fall in a flood down my cheeks. Feeling the emotional weights return to my centre, I allowed the rest of my body to fall to the ground, so I was laying on my back with my hands covering my face as I sobbed my heart out.

Hearing hoof beats approaching; I sat up on the dirty, leafy ground, and wiped the still-streaming tears from my face. I did not glance up to see who was intruding on my privacy, I merely waited for the horse and it's rider to continue past. But to my surprise, instead of riding directly past, the galloping only slowed its pace and grew closer to where I was sitting. Now intrigued, I allowed myself to gaze upon the rider and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw it was none other than the Prince's captain, who I'd encountered just yesterday morning.

"Mademoiselle De Ghent!" smiled the equally surprised captain. "Why, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Any words I considered for my response caught in my throat and I was forced to remain silent. In an effort to not appear so dishevelled, I once again wiped the still-wet tears from my face. The captain chuckled.

"Obviously you do not remember me," he said. I tried to protest but he'd already begun speaking again. "Forgive me, of course you do not remember, we were not even introduced. I was riding with Prince Henry, when he came to return your horse. Which, I apologise for on his behalf. The Prince was not himself yesterd…"

"I remember!" I exclaimed, cutting the captain off, almost choking on the words. I smiled before continuing, trying to hide the fact I had been crying, for if there was anyone in the world I did not want to see me cry, it was him. "I do remember seeing you at manor." I repeated. His smile broadened and with greater confidence now, he climbed off his horse.

"Perhaps this would be the time for introductions, seeing as they were not made on our first meeting," he suggested, offering his hand to help me off the ground. "Frederic Laurent. Well, Captain Frederic Laurent in any case." I accepted his hand and lifted myself up.

"Jacqueline De Ghent, captain," I said, my head still bowed, trying to avoid staring into his warm eyes. As much as I liked him, I did not wish for him to see me so troubled, though I could feel he already knew.

"Mademoiselle, forgive me for saying so, but you seem rather distressed. Is there anything the matter?"

I could feel tears pricking my eyes again as I remembered the events that had upset me so greatly.

"Captain Laurent, I am quite pleased to be introduced to you, but please understand, I am not myself today," I explained, as I sat back against a tree, the tears once again falling freely down my cheeks. I half expected him to bid me farewell, climb back upon his horse and ride elsewhere, but he surprised me by sitting beside me against the tree.

"Captain Laurent, you do not have to trouble yourself," I began. "You work directly for the King, I am sure you have far more urgent matters to attend to than idly conversing with an emotional-nightmare."

"You are right," he agreed, nodding his head and chuckling. "I do have far more urgent matters to attend to, such as searching for an insolent Prince who has once again disappeared with his new confidant Signor' Da Vinci. But I must admit conversing with an emotional nightmare seems significantly more amusing, so I believe that seems like the more promising option." I laughed at his wit, now allowing myself to look into his eyes.

Up close they were even more fascinating than I imagined on our last meeting. Sparkling with life and humour, they held so much depth and intrigue. At my glance a red tinge spread over his cheeks as they had done yesterday, and he quickly glanced downwards. I was delighted with the effect I had on him. He glanced upwards once again to look at me, shaking his head.

"Mademoiselle, I may be out of place in saying so but you seem too kind to feel such sadness," he said, allowing his hand to wipe the remaining tears from my cheeks. "I must know; what is it that has you so upset?"

I opened my mouth to explain everything, but quickly closed it. He did not need to be concerned with such matters. It was my issue and I knew I had to deal with it alone.

"It was merely a trivial misunderstanding with my family, sir," I lied quickly, avoiding his gaze. He only nodded. He obviously could see I was hiding something, but he did not press on.

"And that is why you chose the woods for your solace?" he inquired.

"I felt I had to escape from everything familiar," I explained, feeling a strange desire to share everything with this kind stranger. "Everything I knew only frustrated me more and I thought by escaping here, to nature, I would be escaping my life and troubles. Don't you ever feel that way, sir?"

"Indeed I do, unfortunately it happens a little more often than I would wish. Though I usually do not seek the woods for my comfort. Perhaps, I shall have to start. Most certainly, the company is incentive enough." He said smiling softly, looking into my eyes.

I bit down on my lip in an unsuccessful attempt to stop the blush that was working its way across my cheeks at a furious speed. I had never before been made to feel so self-conscious yet so free. I couldn't understand how or why I felt this way; I just knew I liked it. And it certainly was a welcome distraction from the distressing events of the morning. I shook my head not wanting to think of such things.

A low rumbling of thunder caused me to look up at the sky and the dark storm clouds that were threatening to drench both myself and Captain Laurent with rain. I sighed, my disappointment clear.

"Perhaps I should head back for the manor. If I arrive home soaked, it will only lead to more trouble, I am sure." as I stood up to leave, Laurent also stood, not allowing me to take two steps before speaking again.

"Jacqueline, I would feel terribly if you were caught in a storm, please allow me to give you a ride home…I believe I remember where it is."

I was more than a little surprised by his generous offer, but I could not help but feel delighted by it. I nodded, smiling as I walked to his horse. He hoisted himself onto the creature, before taking my hand to assist me on behind him.

We rode slowly back to the manor, and to be perfectly honest if I had walked I probably would have reached the house earlier. Even still I was in no position to complain. It felt awfully nice being in such close proximity to him. I had one arm wrapped around his waist as to not fall off the horse, and as we were riding he placed one hand over mine sending shivers through my body. I smiled to myself, loving being this close to Laurent, being able to feel every feel and smell every smell. If Danielle had forgiven me I would have to tell her every detail.

When we reached the manor, the Captain climbed off the horse first in order to assist me in climbing off. I slid off less than gracefully falling into him, and only succeeded in almost knocking the poor man over.

"Oh, please! Forgive me Captain Laurent, I assure you I did not mean for that to happen," I stuttered my apology, feeling guilty for being so clumsy and envious knowing that in my position Marguerite would have handled the drop as gracefully as a swan. I was so busy apologising, I didn't even realize he was holding me in his arms. When I realized, I quickly stepped backwards, which ended in me falling into the horse, losing my balance, and tripping into the dirt. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I laughed. Captain Laurent also laughed as he extended his hand to help me off the dirty ground.

"Jacqueline De Ghent, I admit you are the most entertaining young lady I have met in my entire life," he chuckled. I was so embarrassed by my own clumsiness, but his gentle demeanour was certainly reassuring.

"Well I do try, Captain Laurent." I curtsied and began walking towards the house but instead he caught hold of my hand. "Frederic. Please?" Once again my face became warm and I knew I was blushing, but instead of hiding it I merely nodded.

"Frederic," I repeated not taking my eyes away from him. He quickly blushed the same shade of red I'm sure I was and looked away, starting towards his horse. I found it fascinating that by just looking at him I could spark such a reaction in him. He smiled at me once again when he was on his horse.

"Until we next meet," he said warmly, before riding off towards the gates. Oh dear, I thought to myself as I walked towards the house. And I thought Marguerite's life was complicated.

**And…………done :) Hope you enjoyed that, and my story return. Again, I apologise for the delay in updating, but I promise to get the next chapter out really soon. Ta ta**


End file.
